


The Wicked Get No Rest

by Twice_The_Heart



Series: Trimberly Week 2018 [3]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twice_The_Heart/pseuds/Twice_The_Heart
Summary: “...Trini, come here. I need you.” Kim whines. Trini only stares with a slack jaw, at the desperate look in Kim’s eyes.“Come join me on the bed, Trin.”“Uhh, yeah okay.” Trini stutters out and quickly crosses the room, nearly face planting because she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the bed.Kim pulls her down to greet her girlfriend with a kiss, “Hey, babe. I’ve been waiting for you.” She whispers out.“Can you please watch Trini Jr.? I’ve had to pee for the longest time and he's so tiny. I don’t want to leave him alone.” Kim pleads with her.“I ….. what?” Trini blinks in surprise





	The Wicked Get No Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Despite what it sounds like in the beginning there is no smut in this.
> 
> If you're looking for smut, read the one I wrote last year, or you know read someone else's smut.
> 
> All mistakes are mine. This is late, but at least I finished.

Trini quickly runs up the stairs and bursts into Kim's room.

 

“Kim, I got your text. What was so….” Trini trails off, her heart racing as soon as she sees her girlfriend laying on her bed, waiting for her.

 

“Oh thank God. Trini, come here. I need you.” Kim whines. Trini only stares with a slack jaw, at the desperate look in Kim’s eyes.

 

“Come join me on the bed, Trin.”  

 

“Uhh, yeah okay.” Trini stutters out and quickly crosses the room, nearly face planting because she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the bed.

 

Kim pulls her down to greet her girlfriend with a kiss, “Hey, babe. I’ve been waiting for you.” She whispers out.

 

“Can you please watch Trini Jr.? I’ve had to pee for the longest time and he's so tiny. I don’t want to leave him alone.” Kim pleads with her.  

 

“I ….. what?” Trini blinks in surprise.

 

Kim points at the small ball of fur nestled in some blankets next to her.

 

Trini cocks her head in confusion before nodding, and Kim let’s out a relieved sigh. She quickly gets up, careful not to shake the bed and sprints to the bathroom.

 

Trini quickly slides into Kim’s spot making sure to not disturb the sleeping bundle in the bed.

 

Kim was right, the kitten was tiny and he looked like Trini could hold him perfectly in both hands. He looked about a few weeks old, with solid black fur. Trini watched intently as the kitten’s chest rises and falls as he sleeps peacefully.

 

She hears the flush of the toilet and the running of the sink, before she feels the bed dip as Kim settles on the opposite side of her.

 

“So Trini Jr.?”  Trini asks with an arched brow.

 

Kim shrugs, “He just reminds me you. Small, fierce, and adorable.”

 

“Hm, you're lucky I love you. Where’d you get him?”

 

“Actually, I found him near the lake by the mines. He was all alone hiding under a bush. He was lucky that I could hear the little guy’s meows.” Kim watches the sleeping kitten with a soft look.

 

“So what are you going to do with him?”

 

“First off, I’m taking Trini Jr. to the vet to get checked out. I’ll figure out everything else later. That's why I called you, can you please come with me? I need you to hold him so I can drive us down to the vet.”

 

“Sure thing. Grab you things and we'll go. I'll take care of the little guy.” Trini watches as Kim gathers her things and grabs her car keys. Once Kim is ready to go, Trini gently scoops up the tiny fluff ball and they head out the door.

 

#

 

“Well, the kitten seems to be in good health. He looks to be about 4 weeks old. Now, you said that you found the kitten all alone. Are you sure that there were no signs of a litter nearby?”  The veterinarian asks.

 

“None, Dr. Thompson.” Kim answers. The doctor hums in response.

 

“Well, I’m going to print you girls out a list of things you'll need to get, as well as all the information you'll need in order to properly care for the kitten. I’ll go ahead and set up a couple appointments in the next few weeks, just to check up on the kitten’s progress”

 

“Uh, thanks.” Trini replies.

 

The doctor leaves the two girls with the black kitten in Kim’s lap. He's wide awake now, his bright yellow eyes taking in the room.

 

“So, it looks like we’re keeping him.” Trini says.

 

“We?” Kim asks with a sheepish grin.

 

“Well yeah, you did name him after me.”

 

#

 

“TRINITY HART-GOMEZ JR. DON’T YOU DARE!!!!!”

 

The kitten pauses with one paw raised, unblinking yellow eyes staring at Kim. The staring contest continues on for a couple more seconds, before the picture frame crashes onto the floor and the little beast sprints out of the room.

 

Kim sighs then bends down to pick up the photo, before planting herself down on the couch.

 

“Trini, your son is being an absolute jerk.”

 

“My son? Why is he always _my_ _son_ when he misbehaves?” Trini asks as she exits the kitchen with a bowl of freshly popped popcorn.

 

“Because he gets his asshole-ish tendencies from you.” Kim says as she goes to grab a handful of popcorn from the bowl in Trini’s hands.

 

Trini snorts, and quickly moves the popcorn bowl out of Kim’s reach.

 

“Hey!” Kim shouts.

 

Trini smirks. “Hm, you should have thought of that before blaming me for your son’s behavior. No popcorn for you.”  

 

Kim pouts.

 

“Noooo! Baby, please. I’m sorry. I didn't mean it.” Trini scoffs at Kim’s pleading.

 

“Uh, huh. Sure.” She makes Kim beg for a few more minute before giving in. She hands Kim the bowl, just as the doorbell rings.

 

“That must be the boys. Try not to eat all the popcorn before the movie starts.” Trini tells her as Kim nods and then proceeds to shove a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

 

“Dios mío, why do I love this dork?” Trini sighs to herself as she walks through the hallway to open the front door.  

 

“Hey, guys. Come on in, you can set everything up on the coffee table in the living room.”

 

“Sweet.” Jason says as he brings in a bag full of chips and cups. Billy picks up the big box of cookies he brought before he greets Trini.

 

“Hey, Trini. I brought a variety pack because I wasn’t sure what everyone's favorite cookies were. Hope that’s okay.”

 

“That's perfectly fine, Billy. Thanks.”  

 

“Yo, I brought the drinks!!!” Zack announces. “Mostly sodas, but I did bring a pack of beer in case anyone wanted some.”

 

“Thanks, man. You wanna put them in the fridge?”

 

“Sure thing, Crazy Girl.” Trini rolls her eyes and closes the door behind him.

 

“So where’s your guys’s cat?” Billy asks as he settles himself in his favorite spot, the recliner.

 

Kim groans and mutters out something about a demon cat.

 

“Oh he’s somewhere around here. Causing trouble, no doubt.” Trini mentions as she takes the seat on the couch next to Kim.

 

Sure enough the little furball appears in the room, as if summoned.

 

Zack squeals and quickly scoops him up, ignoring how Trini Jr. hisses at being lifted up from the ground.

 

“Hey, there little guy. It’s your Uncle Zacky. OUCH! TRINI, YOUR SON BIT ME!!!!!”

 

“Good. You deserve it.” Trini snarked as Zack pouted.

 

“Yeah, he's been causing trouble all day. He scratched up Trini’s leg this morning, he shredded up my bio notes and he keeps knocking things down.”

 

“Really? He seems calm right now.” Billy says as he pets the purring cat sitting on his lap.

 

“Just wait, he bound to cause some more mischief soon.” Kim warns.

 

“Now, can we please start the movie?” Jason says impatiently.

 

“Sure, but first. We need more popcorn.” Kim says sheepishly.

 

“ _KIM_. What did I say earlier?” Trini exclaimed.

 

“Sorry. I couldn't help myself.” Kim replies.

 

“Well, get up and make some more cuz I’m not getting up.”

 

“Please, Trini. Baby. Darling. Sweetheart. Pumpkin. Sugar bear. Honey bun.” Kim pleads trying to get Trini to cave, but with little success.

 

“Oh my God. Just stop, I'll do it. Please start on the movie already.” Jason laughing at Kim’s terrible pet names, before grabbing the now empty bowl of popcorn from Kim’s hands.

 

“Thanks, Jase.” Kim says, while Trini sets up the movie.

 

They wait for Jason to get back with the popcorn, before hitting play.

 

They’re all so focused on the movie that no one is paying attention to the little black gremlin. They all jump when they hear the half full bowl of chips, smack against the floor.

 

“JUNIOR!!!” Trini yells and the cat glares at her before scampering off again.

 

Trini can't help but laugh. Kim shoots her with a questioning look.  

 

“He is definitely your son.” Trini chuckles as Kim gasps in surprise.

 

“He’s so dramatic. He throws a fit when no one's paying attention to him.”

 

“Shut up.” Kim grumbles.

 

“Make me.” Trini challenges with a smirk, Kim glares for a bit and then smirks at Trini. They stare into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Kim ruins the moment by flicking popcorn at Trini, and Trini lets out a chuckle.

 

“I love you.” Kim whispers, softly.

 

Trini smiles and softly whispers back, “I love you, too.” Kim leans in to kiss Trini, when they hear a crash coming from another room.

 

“Goddammit, Junior. That’s it, you’re grounded.” Kim yells as she gets up to go clean up the mess their asshole cat made.


End file.
